


New family

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: Daddy Derek and his Baby [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Homophobic Language, M/M, OOC Sheriff, alcohism, infantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy!!!!!!"</p><p>Derek rushed out to the living room at the sound of Stiles' distress. </p><p>He was curled up beneath the window frame.</p><p>Derek moved the curtain slightly. </p><p>Stiles' father was here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New family

**Author's Note:**

> I am not nor have I ever been I a relationship of this variety, it may not be accurate 
> 
> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr

"Daddy!!!!!!"

Derek rushed out to the living room at the sound of Stiles' distress. 

He was curled up beneath the window frame.

Derek moved the curtain slightly. 

Stiles' father was here.

Derek hated John Stilinski with a vengeance,  he was a terrible father and an awful person. He only showed up when he wants something.

There was also the fact that Derek was Stiles' Daddy now, John  may fault him for 'exploiting' Stiles daddy issues but it was John who gave him those issues. And their  relationship is not based on the daddy/ baby personas, they had been dating three years before it started.

He stroked Stiles' head.  
" It's okay baby, I'll deal with this, do you want to talk to him? "

Stiles shook his head, he was trembling. 

" Nnno,  no daddy, no"  
"Okay , okay, I'll get rid of him, "

Derek pulled open the door as John was walking up the pathway. 

" What do you want? "  
"I want to  see my son"  
"He doesn't want to see you "   
"No matter what twisted game you've warped his mind into playing he is still my son, and you will not stop me from seeing him, faggot"

Derek growled.

" No matter what biological ties he has to you, he is still a grown  man and he makes his own decisions"

John splayed out his hands palms out.  
"Fine, but I'm telling you, if you should decide to marry a nice young woman,  don't have kids, ungrateful little shits ruin everything"

Derek could smell the toxic smell of emotions coming from Stiles mixed with his salt tears.  
He could hear him crying and so could John.

" Speak of the devil, I raised him and he won't even come speak to me, just hides and cries like a baby, sorry excuse for a man, wuss ing over every little thing, does he cry like that when you touch him? Or do you get off on that, him crying like a girl, does it make you feel like a real man?"

Derek wanted to punch him soooo badly. He wanted to tear his throat out, but he was Stiles ' father, so he'd just give him whatever he wanted,  usually booze money.

"What is it you want, John?"  
"I want to see my theiving son"  
"Theiving? "  
"He stole something that belonged to me, and I want it back"

Stiles sobbed loudly  
"It's not yours,  it's hers and I won't let you sell it for booze! !!!"

" You listen here,  you got your share in the will, I bought her that jewellery, I can do what I want with it"

" No! You can't, they're hers! You bought them for her, she loved them, they deserve to be cherished, I'll buy them from you"

Stiles was standing beside Derek, visibly shaking.

" A grand"  
"Done"

Stiles rushed off to the study, where the steel safe was.

Derek gripped John roughly by the shirt.  
" You leave and don't come back here, ever"  
"Why would I? Faggot"

He let him go as Stiles rushed down the stairs. 

" Take it and go"

John staggered down the path and out of their lives for another few  months.

Derek stroked Stiles arms, he was worried about him, it wasn't safe to be ripped from his head space like that .

" I'm fine, don't worry about me"  
"You know that's impossible don't you?"  
"Please, try, for me "  
" What he said, none of what he said was true, you're strong and you have every right not to talk to him."

Some of the meloncholic mix was gone, the anxiety and humiliation dampened considerably but uncertainty lingered.

" Is there something else, baby ? You can tell me anything"

Stiles looked fit to burst, his face was red, he kept his mouth shut.

" Can I fuck you? "  
"No"

Stiles face fell.

"You cannot fuck me to prove to your father you're a man, you can have sex with me because you find me attractive,  you can make love to me because you love me and want to feel the physical side as well as the emotional side, but under no circumstances can you fuck me to prove something to someone else, hell,  you can fuck me simply because I make you horny, but nothing else matters but us and our feelings in this relationship,so you can make love to me,if you want"

Stiles deflated into his arms.  
" I don't want games, Daddy, I want to watch bedknobs and broomsticks,with a bowl of spaghetti"  
"That's perfectly fine,baby, that's perfectly fine"


End file.
